Intercropping, meaning that two different types of crop materials are planted alternating and/or mixed on a single field, is becoming more and more popular. Recent studies show that yields can be improved, manuring can be reduced and the necessity of using pesticides can be decreased. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,585 describes a process for intercropping corn and soy bean plants. Thereby, it is described that the corn and soy beans create a microclimate of humidity as well as a root system and ground cover which effectively resists drought and erosion. It appears therefore that, selecting specific combinations of plants, intercropping can result in one crop type having a positive effect on the other crop type and vice versa.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a header for an agricultural combine which allows to harvest intercropped materials in an improved manner.